


Time will come

by angge_fernandez



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Angst, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Sorry Not Sorry, bang chan is such a sweet person, mom i love him so much, this is honestly sad as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 15:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18831418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angge_fernandez/pseuds/angge_fernandez
Summary: It's a special day for him and the same goes for you. More or less.





	Time will come

"Remember when we almost got caught sneaking out by Chan oppa?" You laughed as you reminisced your fun memories with your boyfriend, Woojin

"Remember when you had chocolate milk spurt out of your nose like a volcano?" Woojin said, laughing his butt off

"Remember when you went rolling down the stairs from laughing too hard??" You said, laughing harder

Woojin suddenly stopped laughing, a pout forming on his lips, "Okay that one was NOT funny. I think my spleen went inside out." Woojin groaned, rubbing the left side of his stomach

You wrapped an arm around his waist, "Okay I'm sorry, it's just that, it looked really funny...and the stairs weren't that high--"

"It was 50 steps!!"

"At LEAST I caught you on the 30th step! So you only rolled down 20 steps!"

Woojin pouted and crossed his arms. You chuckled before wrapping your other arm on his waist so now you were hugging him.

"Oh come on you big baby, you know I still love you even if I bully you like this." You teased, nuzzling your head in his chest

Woojin chuckled before wrapping his arms around you, "Alright, alright, I'll let it slide. But only because I'm seriously craving ice cream right now."

You smiled and looked up at him, "Come on then, let's feed your tangled spleen some ice cream." You joked and ran ahead of him

"Yah! This better be your treat!" Woojin yelled, running after you

 

 

 

"Hey, you ready?"

You turned your head, a smile forming on your face, "Yeah, just give me a minute."

You went to your dresser and grabbed your bracelet. But it's not just any bracelet. It's the bracelet that holds every memory you and Woojin have. He gave it to you on your 1st anniversary and you protect it with your whole life. Taking one last look at yourself in your full-length mirror, you headed towards the door before you get your butt kicked to the next block... literally...

"Finally!" Your brother, Chan, groaned

You rolled your eyes, "Oh, will you stop complaining? It's not like you're any fast."

Chan flicked your forehead, "At least I was faster!"

You pouted as you rubbed the sore spot on your forehead, "Now come on, we still need to buy a gift." Chan stated, heading for the door

You smiled as you remembered who the gift was for. Chan started up the car as you buckled up. Along the way, you and Chan kept brainstorming for the perfect gift. Chan wasn't supposed to accompany you in the first place, but you needed his help. It's not just any gift. It HAS to be perfect. You and Chan finally arrived at the mall. Chan parked his car before the both of you got out and officially started your shopping spree.

"Do you think he'll like this?" Chan asked, holding out the item to you

You turned to Chan and saw him holding out a chicken leg stuffie.

"Chan, he's 28, not 8." You deadpanned

"I beg to differ." Chan said before putting the stuffie back in it's original place

"What about this?" You asked, pointing at the silver watch that you saw on the display case

Chan stared at the watch before answering, "Jisung gave him that same watch just last week remember? You even said it looked really good on him."

You groaned as you realized why it looked so familiar, "How hard is it to buy a gift??!"

Chan chuckled, "We'll find one soon, don't worry. I know what's got you all grumpy. Let's head to the food court first."

Your face immediately lit up, "Man, you know me so well."

 

 

 

You smiled as you held the nicely wrapped gift in your hands. You can tell that he's going to like this gift. He's always loved the gifts you give him, whether big or small. A knock was heard, interrupting you from your thoughts. The door opened revealing Chan wearing a black tuxedo with his hair pushed up.

"The driver's here. You ready to go?" Chan asked with a small smile on his face

You nodded, "Yeah."

You turned back to the full-length mirror and fixed your outfit one last time, trying to make it look perfect. It IS a special day. Once you're sure you look perfect, you head for the door.

"Don't cry at the church later okay? Your make up will get ruined." Chan joked

You laughed as you hit his arm, "I'll try not to."

 

 

 

"Are you nervous?" Chan whispered, leaning in close to you

You fiddled with your fingers as you nodded timidly, "A little."

Chan noticed and held your hand, "Stop worrying. You're going to do well okay?"

You looked at Chan and felt comfort as your brother held your hand. You let out a deep breath before speaking.

 

"I'm ready."

 

The piano started playing.

 

Everyone stood up and turned to the door.

 

The doors opened.

 

Everyone stared in awe.

 

 

 

And so did _you_.

 

 

 

You watched as _she_ walked down the altar.

 

You watched as _she_ met _Woojin's_ eyes.

 

You watched as the both of them smiled at _each other_.

 

 

 

And as their eyes pooled with tears, so did **yours**.

 

The difference is theirs is happiness... while yours is sadness...

You felt Chan's grip on your hand tighten, "Shh, you're doing so well."

The gift you and Chan bought was a wedding gift for **Woojin and his fiancé**. Sadly, you and Woojin didn't last long. Woojin broke up with you saying he fell out of love. But at least he did it properly. You two went back to being friends after that incident. It's been 3 years since you and Woojin broke up, but until now, your heart still yearns for him.

Chan knows this. Chan didn't want you to come, but you insisted, saying you have to be there for Woojin's special day. Chan glanced at you as you tried hard to hold your tears in. The couple was about to share a kiss to seal their vows. But before their lips could meet, Chan wrapped his arms around you and buried your head in his chest, preventing you from seeing the kiss. Tears streamed down your face as the people around you cheered for the newly weds.

"He's finally happy Chan. He's happy with her." You sobbed as you hugged Chan as if your life depended on it (and it did)

Chan glanced at the couple. At that exact time, Woojin met Chan's eyes. Chan sadly smiled at Woojin before breaking eye contact, turning around to hide you from his sight.

"Just cry it out. Your time to be happy will come soon. Just wait a little more."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I find this really sad smh. Leave a kudos and feel free to let out your opinions. :)


End file.
